NightWarriors
by DracoDreams-2
Summary: This is my Night World/Secret Circle Crossover. Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.
1. Default Chapter Title

OK so after a severe case of procrastination I decided to run this story through Microsoft Word's spelling and grammar corrector and I will post new chapters soon so don't flame me and tell me that you read it before once again the store is called Night Warriors I hope I will get some new fans. OK here we go.

The NightWorld and The Secret Circle are owned by L.J. Smith.  
Some of the names are mine the majority of them are property of L. I do not plan on making any money on this so I hope I don't get sued This Story was written by My Alter ID Draco2  
Summery- The Circle a group of witches living in New Salem where they are trying to better their life  
with the humans We start out with Adam going over to Cassie's house to pick her up for school.  
Her Mom lets him in on her way to work...  
Night Warriors By Draco2  
Part1

Adam came into the room stood watching Cassie The girl no Woman he loved sleep ~hard to believe that a year ago I didn't even know who this girl was~ he thought to himself. Cassie Flinched and Adam was  
tempted to run to her But he didn't He just stood watching her. As he turned to leave afraid that he would  
disturb her if he stayed he stepped out and started to close the door when he heard "No please come back  
I won't hurt you." Startled he opened the door thinking he woke her up but she was still asleep ~she must  
be dreaming~ he thought ~I'll have to ask he about it at school and he left.  
Cassie couldn't understand it She hasn't had dream's like this in months in it she saw what looked like a war  
between light and dark on both sides she saw people she knew Her circle and some of the Outsiders, Sally, the Crones, her Mother, some others from the town, and what looked like giant dogs or wolves and other animals on the light side on the dark she saw Portia and her Brothers she felt a surge of anger at them for what they did to her but then she felt Pity for them for letting their fear and hate rule their lives.

She felt power coming from them Cassie flinched from the amount of evil coming from the dark.

Then on the other side in the light she saw a little girl "Who are you"?  
Cassie asked her but the girl turned and started to walk away "No wait please come back I won't hurt you" she yelled And the girl turned and Cassie saw her eyes I've seen eyes like that before~ she thought ~but where~ the little girl started to walk away and Cassie followed her Then the dream changed The little girl led her out of the nightmare and on to a beach Adam she yelled and ran to him is this a dream if it is don't wake me up

then she heard a ringing and saw her dream clock and ~ Great ~ she thought ~It's time to get up~  
and the dream faded out she turned over and then sensed a presence in the kitchen ~Hello Adam~ she thought to  
him ~Hello beautiful, how are you this morning?~he thought back Cassie got up and started to dress and said ~I'll be better when I see you ~ and she started to the kitchen she passed her grandma's room and felt a pang of  
sorrow ~I Miss her~ Adam didn't have to be told who she was thinking about he knew I made you breakfast he  
said as she came in and then he gave he a hug and Kiss how did you sleep he asked?

Oh I had the weirdest dream. What was it about Adam asked. It was really weird I want to talk to Diana about it first so I'll tell you about it later she told him As she eat her toast We better go or we'll be late OK he said as they walked out together.  
End Part1  
Comments what did you think  
Write me back Please  
I'll get part 2 out when I see what the comments are like.

~  
Black-john is my father-Cassie SC  
I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC

Jim (Draco2)

Look for me on Facebook at .com/#!


	2. NightWarriors pt 2&3

Here is parts 2&3 To My L.J. Smith FanFic  
I think this part should be rated pg13 just to be safe  
disclaimers= Most of the Characters in this story are property of L. I  
do not own them  
and I will not be making any money on this story so I cannot be sued.  
NightWorld/SC Fan-Fic

Night Warriors parts 2&3

By Draco2  
Part 2

"You're sure you haven't had any dreams like this since your nightmares about drowning?" Diana asked "Yes I'm sure but this was different It  
was more vague and we were all there with people I never met before ".  
Diana Walked around the library thinking "We need to talk to the others  
about this Maybe even the crones they might have more of a knowledge of  
dreams then we do, don't worry it'll be okay "said aloud, but Cassie had a  
feeling that it wouldn't be.

At lunch she went to the backroom which was turned in to a student lounge during off periods  
nobody but the Club went in there during lunch because the humans wanted  
to keep their distance they still had grudges at the way the club use to treat them before the battle in December, she took a seat between Adam and across from Sean.  
~Are you Okay Cassie~ Adam asked She smiled at him "I'm Fine Just tired I  
guess" She said aloud And Sean Looked up and smiled "Yea Adam told us you  
were having trouble sleeping" Adam shot him a look. "What's Wrong Adam?  
Doesn't Cassie know you watch her sleep" came a voice from the corner  
Cassie turned around and saw Faye sitting in the corner" Hello Faye"  
Cassie said in a pleasant voice she looked at Adam he was blushing  
~He's so cute when he's embarrassed~ she told herself  
"Don't worry Faye, Adam can watch me whenever he wants to" Adam grinned  
and stopped staring out the window Adam are you OK? Cassie asked "What Oh  
I'm fine" I just thought I felt something strange  
for a minute there" Adam said. "OK Cassie said as she looked up and saw a  
new girl staring at her she saw the face and thought I know that girl  
where did I see her before instantly she thought back to her  
dream "Adam do you know who that new girl is?"" What new girl?" he replied  
staring at his sandwich "The one in front of you staring at me, She was in  
my dream." "Are you sure?"Adam asked. "Yes I am don't you see her? Look up."

Adam Looked up to see the girl Cassie was looking at when he looked at her she smiled and her eyes flashed. Cassie jumped up and said "We have to Find Diana Right now."

pt3  
" Did you see that? Her eyes turned silver green for a second then back."  
Adam said. They left to find Diana. The girl With the silver green eyes  
Giggled as she watched the Couple leave ~I better go talk to  
the others about this I can't believe it a whole coven that doesn't know  
about the NightWorld and she turned to leave as see did she spotted  
another person turning to leave on her shirt there was a small pin  
She Froze ~A black foxglove, A Shifter, Shit we're running out of time~ she  
thought to herself reaching up and playing with her pin A black Rose  
Intertwined with a Black Dahlia and she left to go back to the  
Mainland and the she left the parking lot she was so worried about  
the shifter she didn't notice a black Suzuki Samurai leave right after she  
did and follow her. Poppy North drove over the bridge toward the mainland  
She couldn't help thinking about the black Rose  
pin she saw on that girl I can't believe it a vampire a freaking Made  
Vampire James isn't gonna like this. She pulled into the hotel parking lot  
She got out and went to her room ~Jamie, I'm Back~ she called to  
her soul-mate. I'll be right out~ was the reply Poppy sat on the bed James  
came in and went over to the bed and gave Poppy a very Passionate Kiss  
~Um mm James I love you so much~ Poppy said in James  
mind and pulled James down on top of her ~I love you to Poppy~ James said  
"James not now, we got problems" "Like what kind of problems" James asked trying to get Poppy out of her cloths. "I'll tell you after the others get here" "ahhh" James said sorrowful "James call the  
others please Poppy said trying to get out from under him. James disappointed  
got up and went over to the phone to call the others. Ten minutes later  
the rest of the team was gathered in Poppy and James's Hotel room. As  
Poppy looked around to see if the whole team was there she said the Names  
"Keller, Galen, Thea, Eric, James and me" ~some team two shifters, A witch,  
a human, and two Vampire's oh my Ha Ha ~ "Poppy, James said are you OK?" Sure I'm  
fine just tired OK Now there's absolutely something on that Island.  
End part2&3  
~Comments? ~


	3. Default Chapter Title

I think this part should be rated pg13 just to be safe there is some Swearing is a few questionable  
sentences but judge for you.  
Disclaimers= The Characters in this story are property of L.J. Smith I do not own them and I will not be  
making any money on this story so I cannot be sued.  
SC Fan-Fic  
Night-warriors  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.  
Part 4  
Outside the best western in Salem The Henderson brothers watched The room of the girl Cassie told  
them to follow when they saw the four people go into the room one of them a beautiful  
dark-haired girl turn and look straight at them. ~I think we better get out of here Doug~ ~I agree lets go I don't like the way that chick looked at us~ Chris said as he started the car and took off toward New  
Salem. Keller watched from the window as the Black samurai sped out of the parking lot ~Galen, we  
might have spies around here~ she told her soul-mate through the connection the two of them shared.  
~Keller relax who knows we're here~ Galen told her ~Now pay attention or Poppy will get P.O.'d at us~  
"Keller" "Um What" Keller said cut off from her train of thought. "I said are you OK?" Poppy said "Yea why" Keller said blushing. "Well You seemed like you were miles away OK well back to work as I was saying there is definitely a group of witches in New Salem and there might be something else I saw a black-rose on a pin that a girl was wearing she was watching the Possible too It might be another team from the other side here to recruit them before we do." "WHAT" Keller screamed "Why didn't you say so in the first place?

Do you know that I saw a car outside watching this room when we came in? It could  
have been them Do you know if you were followed? "I...I don't know I could have been" Poppy said  
frightened. James could see this was getting out of hand" QUIET" he said with a booming voice that  
made everyone including Keller jump," The first thing we need to do is calm down. I think we should  
step up our plans tomorrow we should go to the school and check out to see if there is another team  
here or if it's a renegade and we should find a contact to talk to inside the coven maybe one of the  
witches." "Right I'm sorry Poppy I'm just anxious to get back." Keller said. "OK If everyone is agreed  
we'll split up and meet back tomorrow morning At 7:00" James said as the others went to the door and  
left he went over to Poppy ~Are you OK~ ~I blew it didn't I ~ ~no..~ I led them to us ~ ~No it's not your fault your letting Keller get to you~ James said coming close and giving her a hug ~I love you~ he said kissing her ~Um I love you to where were we when the others came in~ She asked as she started to unbutton his shirt. ~I think we were about here~ James said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom putting out a mental DO NOT DISTURB sign to any who would try to bother them. James felt closer to Poppy every time they made love ~it doesn't get any better than this~ he thought as they made mad passionate love.

Cassie couldn't believe it "You saw four other people join her in the room and you did nothing" she said "She's Pissed" Doug told his brother." You better believe I'm Pissed" Cassie Said Reading Doug's mind "Cassie Calm down it's not their fault" Diana said "If it is Witch hunters they did the right thing confronting them alone." Adam came over to Cassie and sat down next to her and put his  
arm around her giving her the warmth of their Connection, "I think we all need to calm down" he said to  
the group lets go and we'll meet tomorrow in the lounge at lunch" and they left "Adam, Cassie said Will  
you stay for dinner? " Sure "Dinner was uneventful Cassie's Mom had to work late and after dinner Adam helped Cassie clean up."Well, Cassie I should leave..." Adam said nervously. "NO Um no please stay a little longer" Cassie said quickly. " We can listen to a new CD I got last week in Salem or we could talk about the other girl" Adam could tell from her voice she didn't want to talk about the girl at all "lets listen to the music he said leading her to her room.

They got there and Cassie put the CD on.  
Adam could tell that she had something on her mind "Cassie what's wrong are you" "I'm fine just tired ~and scared~ she said to herself." "Maybe I should leave and let you go to bed" he said "Adam  
No please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." she said as she sat on the bed Adam came  
over and sat next to her ~Cassie I love you of course I'll stay with you I can sleep on the Floor next to  
the bed " "Cassie stood up No Adam you won't she said as she started to undress in front of him "  
Cassie, What are..." "Shhhh, quiet Adam" she said as she went to where he was sitting. She gave  
him a long Kiss ~Cassie I love you~ he said as she took his shirt off still kissing him ~I love you too ~

End part 4  
Comments~  
Feedback~  
Blackjohn is my father-Cassie SC  
I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC

Jim (Draco2)


	4. Default Chapter Title

SC/NightWorld Fan-Fic

Night Warriors

Summary: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be in an island community called New Salem.

Part 5

There was A knock at the door ~GO AWAY~ Poppy Yelled Upset that somebody would disturb her Next to her she felt James wince ~sorry Jamie, I didn't mean it~ "Poppy it's Thea Are you up?" "Urge I am now she replied from the bed Hold on I'm coming" She got up and trying to remember where she put her robe when she picked up the shirt James wore the night before ~It's missing a few buttons, Did I rip the sleeve off? ~ She told herself as she put the Shirt on and started to button it as she opened the door and saw Eric Standing in front of Thea staring at Poppy "Do you like what you see Eric?" Poppy asked with a grin.

"Um Yes... I mean No I mean Um Thea Help." Eric looked at Thea and could see her trying to hold back a laugh "Poppy be nice you shouldn't tease Eric like that" Thea told her tying to look mad. "Ah look at him Blush isn't it cute" Came a voice from behind Thea it was Keller unable to hold back her sarcasm. "Ok so what's up and it better be good for getting me up this early. What time is it anyway?" Poppy asked trying to Change the Subject. "Well it after Seven and we got you up because Um Can We comes in you might start to draw unwanted attention" Thea told her.

What poppy said looking down Oops Come in I'll be right back she said heading to the bed room "James Get up We gotta get ready to go we're running late" Thea heard Poppy yell as she ran to Change "Hello all I'll be out in a min" James called to them Eric was silent hoping James wouldn't pick up on what he saw at the door ~Don't worry Eric she's always teasing people~ Said James privately to Eric~ she didn't know you be the first one at the door~ Eric Blushed again James laughed Thea looked up "James are you teasing my soul mate to".

"Yes I am" James replied "Just checking" Thea said laughing as Poppy came out James eyes widened ~You Look Beautiful Today~ He told her Thea Looked over and saw the look on James's face Later Guys We gotta go if we want to get to the school before everybody else" she said and they left. "Cassie...Cassie... Beware the NightWorld, Beware the Vampires" ~Grandma is that you? Where are you I can't see you Grandma~"CASSIE ...Cassie wake up" "What what's wrong Cassie said as she started to wake up then a thought ~ADAM... Oh is Adam still here she woke up real fast and looked next to her There was a note Cassie, I got up early and decided I better get out before your mom came in and saw us I'll see you at school I love you ADAM ~I love you to Adam ~ she thought to herself Then there was a knock at the door ~Adam~ she thought "Cassie are you up yet?".

"Yes mom I'm up" she sighed as she went to take a shower and go to school Cassie got to school early and went to the rock and sat down to think. ~What is the Night World and was it that Grandma that tried to warn me~ She was deep in thought she almost didn't hear the voices from under the rocks. She looked over and saw the girl from yesterday talking to some others She tried to listen in but then she heard a Branch snap behind her She spun around and found herself staring at a large Black Panther.

"EEEK " ~HELP ME ADAM~ ~C*SS*E W*RE *RE **U~ ~The Rocks and Theirs a panther after me~ Cassie yelled back. Keller saw somebody on the rocks above them "I'll Be right back" she told the rest of the group as she took off running and shifted in to her panther form to confront the person who was spying on them Keller went behind the girl and purposely stepped on a branch to tell her to turn what she didn't expect with power that Came from the girl when she was frightened. Keller was ready to call the others to help when she heard a dog running toward them She let out a ear shattering roar to call Galen to her and waited for him to get there watching the girl ready to protect her from the dog.

Cassie Heard something that made her Happy ~RAJ COME ~ she yelled as the dog broke through the bushes to protect His Masters love She heard Adam yelling "CASSIE! CASSIE where are you " "Over here Adam Hurry" then Keller's group appeared at the same time as Cassie's they stood facing each other. Poppy stepped forward " Keller Back off that's them" Cassie saw the Panther turn and look at the girl and then it turned back and Growled at RAJ before turning and walking to Galen. "Um Hi I'm Poppy North and this is James, Thea, Eric, Galen, and Keller and we need to talk" End part 5

Blackjohn is my father-Cassie SC

I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC

Draco2


	5. Default Chapter Title

SC/NightWorld Fan-Fic  
Night Warriors  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be  
in an island community called New Salem.  
Chapter 6  
"What do you mean we need to talk. Who do you think you are?" Deb said stepping  
forward Keller roared as she stepped forward to blocking Poppy from Deb Baring her  
fangs and Deb stepped back startled "I really wouldn't try that if I were you" Galen said  
"Keller is very protective of her team members". Diana stepped forward "Deb Step  
back slowly remember we wanted to talk to we don't have to go to their hotel  
in Salem Looking for them."

Poppy Looked at James quickly ~they know where we were staying? ~ She asked him  
privately. "Yes we do" Cassie said "You should learn to watch your mirrors when you  
leave places the Henderson's followed you home yesterday." Cassie what are you  
talking about Faye asked. "Their Telepathic Faye, I heard them just now" Cassie told  
her "WHA how did you hear us" Poppy yelled James looked around "We are starting to  
draw attention people can we go somewhere more private" James asked?"I agree but  
not their hotel lets go to the old science building less chance of being bothered" said  
Faye. "Alright, James said after you". Diana went first with Nick, Cassie, Adam, Susan, Sean, Laurel, Melanie , Faye, Deb, and the Henderson's following watching the other group  
Raj went behind Cassie standing very close as if to protect her from the panther.

Meanwhile Poppy was trying to figure out what to tell the coven ~Jamie, should we test  
them first maybe one of them is the last W/P~ Poppy said very quietly trying to keep  
Cassie from hearing her ~If that's true we could be in over our head Thea should be able  
to find out for us~. ~Your right here we are~ poppy said as they walked up to a delegated  
building. Poppy saw a large padlock on the door She was wondering how they planned to get inside she walked up to the door and calling forth her supernatural strength crushed the lock in to powder "oops I guess I over did it a little" James laughed " Yea Think?" he asked as Poppy turned to see surprised looks all around except for her team She could see the girl Cassie holding something "Normally we use the key" Cassie said as she went to open the door trying to keep a little distance between her and  
Poppy. And they went in to the building "What happened here?"Thea asked for the first  
time all morning."Well Chris and Doug had a little trouble with a chemistry assignment."

Said the girl with coal black hair. "Well Faye it really wasn't an assignment more like an  
experiment" said one of the two boys wearing loud heavy metal shirts*Must be the  
Henderson's* Poppy thought to herself.

"Let's get started, Cassie said, who or Better yet what are you No human could smash a  
padlock like that." "Um-mm First Things First Thea test them." Poppy said "OK Poppy  
here goes." and Thea started to concentrate on the test First we'll see how you are with  
fire and she formed a ball of orange witch fire Cassie's coven formed a circle around  
her to protect her from anything that could happen to her.

Thea reached back and through the ball at them Cassie looked at it reached out with her mind and snuffed the ball out before it got close to them on instinct."Very good you all have a lot of power  
Thea said; Surprised that anybody could crush her witch fire so easily. Thea bent down  
and held out her hand toward Raj "Don't" Adam said" He doesn't like strangers." Relax I  
know what I'm doing."Thea said. "Trust her she has a certain way with animals" said  
Eric. Adam watched as Thea closed her eyes and muttered something in an ancient  
language that sent a chill down the spin of everyone present to his Surprise Raj left  
Cassie side went over to Thea and Licked her face.

"That's the second time I ever saw him do that the first was when I met Cassie all those months ago Adam said as he bent down and Gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek. Well congratulations people you passed the test Now to answer your questions You asked me what I am Well I'm a vampire and  
so is James, Keller and Galen are Shape-shifters, Thea is a witch, and Eric is Human,  
We all belong to Circle daybreak, We used to belong to the NightWorld but We left it .  
Wait Did you saw you are a vampire Cassie asked remember the dream she had warning her about Vampires and the NightWorld the two things this woman just mentioned "How can we believe this there's no such thing as Vampires or Shape-shifters" Adam said.

"Oh Really well Poppy said stepping closer The circle watched as her eyes changed colors and her eyeteeth grew longer How's this do you believe in Vampires now as for Shape-shifters Keller show them the Circle looked at the Panther as she started to change growing more human Cassie watched in horror "No it not possible" Cassie saw the room start spinning and everything started growing dark The last thing she heard was "Cassie, Adam catch her" and everything went black.

End part 6

Blackjohn is my father-Cassie SC  
I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC or,

Draco2


	6. Default Chapter Title

Here's part 7 of my story this part is rated Pg if anybody needs  
any other parts let me know and I'll send them.  
NightWarriors?  
A NW/SC fan-fic  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.  
Last Time...

I'm a vampire and so is James, Keller and Galen are Shape shifters, Thea is a witch, and Eric is Human, We all belong to Circle daybreak, we used to belong to the NightWorld but we left it.  
Wait Did you say you are a vampire Cassie asked remembering the dream she had  
warning her about Vampires and the NightWorld the two things this woman just mentioned  
"How can we believe this there's no such thing as Vampires or Shape shifters" Adam  
said "Oh Really well Poppy said stepping closer The circle watched as her eyes changed  
colors and her eyeteeth grew longer "How's this do you believe in Vampires now as for  
Shape shifters Keller show them".

The Circle looked at the Panther as she started to change growing more human Cassie watched in horror "No it not possible" Cassie saw the room start spinning and everything started growing  
dark The last thing she heard was "Cassie, Adam catch her" and everything went black...  
Part 7  
"Cassie...Cassie... Beware the NightWorld Beware the Vampires" ~Grandma is that  
you? Where are you I can't see you Grandma~"CASSIE ...Cassie wake up" "No  
Grandma wait come back Please " "Cassie Wake up" "What Adam I had a terrible  
Nightmare" Cassie told him looking up Wait it wasn't a nightmare was it No Cassie it  
wasn't It all happened ... No it's not Possible Cassie said looking around for the First  
Time Vampires and Shape shifters can't be real.

Cassie, Diana said isn't it true that before you came here you thought Witches weren't real? "Yes but that's different". "How is it Different if you never came here you would still believe that witches were something in Faerie Tales right so why couldn't Shape shifters and Vampires be real to?" Your right Diana It's so strange I've dreamed about my grandmother she warned  
me about Vampires and the NightWorld that's why I was so freaked out about what they  
said."

"That's why when you started to Wake up you yelled for your grandmother to  
come back you were dreaming of her weren't you Adam asked taking her hand.  
"OK your right Diana It just scared me but it explains about her eyes so what happened  
after I made like a falling tree I heard someone tell Adam to catch me but that's it. " "It  
was Faye that told Adam to catch you Diana said Cassie looked up Surprised ~Faye~  
And it wasn't Adam that caught you it was that guy James He's fast real fast".

Cassie Looked at Adam He shrugged It was that girl Keller it was like she held us in a  
spell worse than the Four elements. "So where are they now?" Cassie asked. "Outside with Thea She's teaching them to use that Witches Fire." Diana told her. "Witch's Fire that could be useful" Cassie said Okay Lets go find them". Diana looked up  
concerned "Are you sure Cassie we don't have to do this now?" Cassie looked down at  
her feet "Yes we need to talk to them and find out what they want right now."  
End Part 7  
Comments...  
Blackjohn is my father-Cassie SC  
I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC


	7. Default Chapter Title

Night Warriors?  
A NW/SC Fan-Fic  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.

Last Time...  
"So where are they now?" Cassie asked. "Outside with Thea She's teaching them to  
use that Witches Fire." Diana told her. "Witch's Fire that could be useful" Cassie  
said Okay Lets go find them". Diana looked up concerned "Are you sure Cassie we  
don't have to do this now?" Cassie looked down at her feet "Yes we need to talk to  
them and find out what they want right now."...  
Part 8  
Poppy watched as Thea showed the coven how to call forth Witches Fire. The Color of  
the Fire varies with the Amount of Power you have Thea said Blue is the most powerful  
as far as we know. She stopped talking as she saw Cassie, Adam, and Diana come out  
of the House Larval looked "how are you feeling Cassie" she asked.  
"I'm fine I just couldn't handle seeing that and the dreams I had last night warning me of  
the Vampires and the NightWorld I just couldn't handle it all so what's happening out  
here?" Poppy shook her head "Theca's teaching us about Witches fire" "Us?" Cassie  
asked. "Yes didn't you now I'm half witch" Poppy said. "I thought you said you were a  
vampire."Cassie said.

"I am James turned me when I was dying of cancer and we  
found out we were soul-mates I didn't find out about my witch heritage until later."  
Cassie Thea said would you like to try some witch fire?" Sure what do I have to do?"  
"Ok now we know you can start fires this is almost like it but you have to concentrate on  
getting it as hot as possible while keeping it under control try it focus about an inch above  
your hand and say your fire spell, good now you got a nice ball of red fire now  
concentrate on getting more power into it good it's turning bluish Goddess it's turning  
White I never seen White witch fire it's amazing Let's try something James throw that  
glass bottle in the air Cassie I want you to concentrate on moving the ball of fire throw it  
at the Bottle.

Thea held her breath as Cassie throw her fire at the Bottle everybody  
watch as the fire hit the bottle and it was gone "Cassie, Deb said You vaporized it" Cassie turned to look at the members of her coven and saw something she hasn't seen  
since the assemble with Black John fear her coven saw her power and was afraid she  
turned away. Thea sensing the fear said "Ok that enough for now since everybody's here  
we need to talk, Poppy go ahead". "Right Ok has anybody seen people around here  
wearing cloths or jewelry with black flowers on them? Black flowers are symbols of the  
different races in the Night World Black Iris for Lamia that's born Vampires  
Black Dahlia for Witches, Black Rose for Made Vampires, and Black foxglove for Shape Shifters... "Wait what you mean Born Vampires I thought all vampires were made" No that's not right Made vampires cannot age Born Vampires Lamia are like the royal family of Vampires." "You Mean like In Blade" Chris asked? "Yes Blade is very realistic..." Thea said "Too real if you ask me" James said.

"Why do you want to know about the Flowers" Cassie asked? "It's Nothing it's just that When I  
was here the other day I saw a young girl wearing a black Rose pin on her jacket" Said  
Poppy "So if none of you remember seeing any one wearing those types on jewel then  
that means she is here for the same reason we are looking for you." "WHAT you're telling  
us that there's a vampire out there looking for us?" Susan said. "There might be yes  
that's why we're here to try to get you to help us". Help you what said Faye. Help save  
the earth from the coming Darkness said Keller and we'll need all the help we can get.  
"Why" said Nick "and what is this coming Darkness you're talking about?"  
"Everybody Calm Down let them explain" said Adam. "Thank you Adam, Said Poppy  
Thea you know more about Night World History then I do so you should tell them...  
End Part 8  
Comments?  
Blackjohn is my father-Cassie SC  
I don't care if her father is Adolf Hitler-Deb SC


	8. Default Chapter Title

Night Warriors  
A NW/SC Crossover  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.

Last Time ….. The two groups meet up and found out that reality is not what they expected  
and found out that Cassie is more powerful than anyone thought. "Why do you want to know  
about the Flowers" Cassie asked? "It's Nothing it's just that When I was here the other day I  
saw a young girl wearing a black Rose pin on her jacket Said Poppy So if none of you  
remember seeing any one wearing those types on jewel then that means she is here for the same  
reason we are looking for you. "WHAT you're telling us that there's a vampire out there looking  
for us?" Susan said. "There might be yes that's why we're here to try to get you to help us". Help  
you what said Faye. Help save the earth from the coming Darkness said Keller and we'll need  
all the help we can get. "Why" said Nick "and what is this coming Darkness you're talking about?"  
"Everybody Calm Down let them explain" said Adam. "Thank you Adam, Said Poppy Thea you  
now more about Night World History then I do so you should tell them...  
Part 9  
OK First there are Three classes of Nightworlders Witches, Vampire, And Shape-shifters  
The Shape-shifters were the first Lords Almost forty thousand years ago They ended in Fire, The  
second Lords were the Witches Thirty Thousand Years ago they ended in Ice Twenty thousand years ago the Vampires were Lords They found the end in Water,  
And Last is the Human era It is said they will end in darkness. Some of the NightWorld wants the  
Darkness to come so they will be lords again But some of us do not we believe that the Dayworld and  
the NightWorld and Exist together in peace. The Council is the ones that are trying to bring forth the Darkness. But Circle Daybreak that's Us are try to stop them We found some Prophecies One is In  
Blue fire The Final Darkness is Banished; In Blood, the Final Price is paid. The most Important  
ones are Four to stand Between the Light and the Shadow; Four of Blue Fire, Power in their  
Blood; Born in the year of the Blind Maiden's Vision; Four Less one and Darkness Triumphs.  
and One from the land of Kings long forgotten ;One from the Hearth which still holds a spark;  
One from the Dayworld where two eyes are watching; One from the Twilight to be one with the  
Dark. "Wait a Minute do you think Cassie could be a Wild-power?" Diana asked.  
"No I don't think so Thea said First We already have three of the Wild-powers and second she didn't need Blood to activate her powers." So what do you want? Nick asked "Well the Wild Powers will be  
needed to fight in the final battle and we came here to recruit some warriors we need your help Will  
you help save the Earth? Thea asked.  
I don't Know Cassie said We need to think on this We'll get back to you tomorrow at your Hotel Lets  
go Guys we have to get to Our classes" And the Coven turned and started to leave. "Now Hold on"  
Keller said Starting to growl. "Let them Go Keller Thea said we can't force them in to this." "Guys I  
think we should meet at lunch in the Room" Cassie Said When they got to School. "People Keep your  
eyes open watch for any flowers on Jewelry and are careful we don't know how many there are out  
there also let's tell some of our friends About the Jewelry Maybe they have seen something."Adam  
said. "All right till lunch" Diana said. And they split up "Sean, Cassie said Find Sally and tell her I need  
to see her don't say anything in Public just in case". I don't get it Thea Poppy Said Why didn't they  
agree right away I think they want to be a real coven One person can't make the Decisions for all.  
We need to make some plans In case the Vampire isn't the only one the Council sent to find them  
there are some Rouge Shifters and Witches out there.  
"Sally, Cassie said we need your help we need you and some of your friends to keep an eye out for  
any strangers wearing Jewelry with Black Flowers on them. If you or any of the others find see any let  
one of us know don't try to be heroes you could get hurt Tell only the people you trust with your life."  
"Cassie What's ... Sally asked Being cut off by a scream ~ CASSIE we got Trouble ~ Adam sent  
through the Link "Stay Here Sally" Cassie yelled ~Meet me in the Front of the Building Cassie sent to  
the Coven~ When she got there She saw something that she Never thought she would see On the East  
Coast. A California Brown Bear, Some Wolves, A pair of Lions and a Tiger All making their way  
toward the School "Goddess They must be Shape-shifters" She felt the Surprise behind her From her  
friends "I think we need Help here Chris Go call the Hotel Tell them What's going on and to get here  
as soon as Possible, The rest of us Will try to hold them Off Cassie Looked up Again and saw Several  
people around the Animals" Look Out" She Yelled Only To have a Ball of Fire Fly at her. Cassie  
Adam yelled I'm OK Adam But we got more Trouble Chris Tell them we got Witches, Shape-shifters,  
And Probably Vampires too go now...  
End of Part 9  
Comments?


	9. Chapter 10

**I recorrected all of the chapter I had and replaced them on the site so you all can reread them and see if it is any better you might enjoy this I added some humor and a surprise guest star enjoy and let me know what you think.**

The NightWorld and The Secret Circle are owned by L.J. Smith.  
The majority of them are property of L. I do not plan on making any money on this so I hope I don't get sued This Story was written by My Alter ID Draco2

Night Warriors  
A NW/SC Crossover  
Summery: Poppy North sent with her team to find a coven of lost witches rumored to be on an island community called New Salem.

Last time...

Cassie was asking Sally for help locating the NightWorld agents "Sally, Cassie said we need your help we need you and some of your friends to keep an eye out for any strangers wearing Jewelry with Black Flowers on them. If you or any of the others find see any let one of us know don't try to be heroes you could get hurt Tell only the people you trust with your life."  
"Cassie What's ... Sally asked Being cut off by a scream ~ CASSIE we got Trouble ~ Adam sent  
through the Link "Stay Here Sally" Cassie yelled ~Meet me in the Front of the Building Cassie sent to  
the Coven~ When she got there She saw something that she Never thought she would see On the East  
Coast. A California Brown Bear, Some Wolves, A pair of Lions and a Tiger and strangers coming toward the school they must be Shape-shifters" She felt the Surprise behind her From her  
friends "I think we need Help here Chris Go call the Hotel Tell them What's going on and to get here  
as soon as Possible, The rest of us Will try to hold them Off as long as we can...

Chapter 10

Poppy answered the phone at her hotel "hello oh hi Chris What Lions, Tigers, and Bears, Oh my sorry bad joke Yeah Cassie is right that doesn't sound normal we will be there as soon as we can. What Cassie is getting witch fire thrown at her that is not good."

Ok as soon as we can try to hold on Poppy hung up _~Shit James get up we got problems~_ Poppy dialed Thea and Keller's numbers "girls we got to go the coven is being attacked in New Salem yeah Shifter Vamps and witches. I agree get your boys up we will have to book they might not last long without the experience of fighting our kind right 10 min.

"James, James are you in the Bathroom" Poppy yelled as she knocked on the door "I'll be out in a Minute dear ~That's not James~ Poppy thought _**~JAMIE~ ~**__Poppy what's wrong~ __**~Where are you~ **__~just coming up the stairs you were asleep so I went to get us some coffee~ ~Why, What's wrong~ __**~There is someone in the bathroom~ ~**__WHAT I will be right there___Then the door burst open "Where is he" James asked with glowing silver eyes For the first time Poppy looked at him she was afraid and she pointed to the bathroom James walked over to the door shaking poppy could see he was holding in his rage James raised his hand to knock on the door and he felt a familiar presence Poppy watched the tension drain out of him and he shook his head "Come out now Ash" "What Poppy yelled ASH" and the door opened "Hello Cousin, Hello Little Dreamer" "Ash What are you doing here?" James asked "Well Thierry sent me to help out" Ash said "Ok but why are you here, in my bathroom Scaring my Soulmate" James said angry creeping out in his voice Let's just say I had a need to take care of and leave it at that" Ash said with a smirk "I am going to rip that smirk off your face" James said "I'm really sacred Cousin you could never beat me" "Oh yeah let's just see" James said his eyes going silver Oh bring it on Ash Replied "James, Poppy said we don't have time for this but the two were not paying attention she could see the rage taking them both ~_**JAMIE, ASH STOP RIGHT NOW~ **_the pain of Poppy's mental blast made both of them wince and drove the rage out of them

"Yes Jamie Ash said we should stop we wouldn't want to hurt you would we" Ash said smugly "You should shut up now Ash before I beat the crap out of you myself Poppy said Oh really and how would you do that you aren't any bigger then a …... "No Ash don't say it" James yelled knowing what was coming next "...a PIXIE" Ash said smirking "Dude you had to say the P word Poppy honey he didn't mean it James said Ash say you're sorry now or you will regret it" "What are you talking about James How ...could...she... Ash said looking at Poppy and saw fire in her eyes "oh crap she learned witch fire didn't she" "Yes Ash I did" Poppy said Calmly Uh Oh James thought this is not good then Thea and Keller came in "Poppy are we ready to go Galen and Eric are getting the Car umm are we interrupting" "Yes You are Poppy said I was just about to shove a ball of witch fire Up Ash's Arse to see what would happen wanna watch" "Sure Keller said getting a look from Thea Well it would be interesting to see Thea" Ok I will agree with that but Poppy we have to get to the school remember the attack... "What attack" James said Well the coven called a few min ago vamps, shifters, and witches are attacking the school Thea said didn't Poppy tell you" "No she didn't James said looking at Poppy Well Poppy" "Jamie thing got a bit confusing before I could tell you what with the Future moving target that was in my bathroom." "ok I agree but know we have to move James said otherwise the people in New Salem won't survive" "Well lets go guys we won't get any younger will we" Poppy said "Am I invited to this party" Ash asked I have a few toys that Thierry sent along with me that might help." Sure ash you can come along" Poppy said sweetly and she walked out the door Ash looked at James and said When this is over I should run Right" "Far and fast cousin because she will be on you like a bulldog and I am sure there will be lots of people standing in line to watch or help" James said as he walked out the door.

End of chapter 10

Ok I am going to end this chapter here that way I can think up some good fight scenes for the next one maybe think of some good toys that ash brought with him from Vegas.

Enjoy life to the fullest and have fun


End file.
